


omg!

by song_of_staying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Homesmut kinkmeme prompt: "Rufioh is a god but he disguises himself as a mortal. He picks up Horuss in a bar and they have sex with Horuss power-topping. Horuss finds out afterwards Rufioh is a god and he's like "I called god a dirty little bitch I am doomed" but Rufioh is cool."





	omg!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FailureArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/gifts).



The body Rufioh had chosen for this seemed to be made of nothing but leaks and nerve endings. There was slickness dribbling down his thighs, and his eyes stung with tears of frustration.

"Please," he tried. His hookup caught his shoulder, and pushed him facedown, fingers slowing down to a creep along Rufioh's spine. "Please fucking fuck me?"

"That kind of language will not be tolerated in this bed," said his hookup, and removed his hand from Rufioh's ass.

It was a fine ass, brand-spanking new, made specifically for this purpose. The loss of that warm, damp weight hit Rufioh in the guts. He bit down on the sheet in frustration.

His hookup smacked him. It wasn't hard or anything - he seemed to be deliberate and measured in everything he did, like some kind of kink artist - but it made Rufioh breathe out, "Yeah. That."

"This?" Another smack. "Of course. I should have realized sooner that what you needed some discipline before you were ready to obey me."

"Yeah, yes, please, doll?"

Several smacks, and they were starting to sting. The tears in Rufioh's eyes were becoming a real concern.

"Sir," said his hookup, idly.

"Sir, whatever you say, doll."

That massive hand returned to his ass, and Rufioh cheered internally. His hookup massaged him, in careful circles, just on the right edge of being uncomfortable. 

"Will you behoove - behave yourself?"

"I'll try, sir, please."

"I should have known you would be like this," mused his hookup. His fingers were so strong, and firm, and toying with the edge of Rufioh's entrance. "I watched you dance, the way you rubbed yourself against that punk girl. Desperate to be held down. And then filled up." He finally - finally! - slipped his fingers inside. Rufioh made some sort of noise, it was hard to tell what. "So desperate and eager, for just about anyone."

"For you, sir," Rufioh breathed out. "I'm a slut - a, sorry, I'm eager, but only for a tall, dark and dangerous - yes! - guy in shades. I saw you watching me."

"Mm," said his hookup, unbothered. "I should have taken you in the bathroom."

"You can take me wherever you like, doll - sir - please."

Maybe he was convincing, or maybe his hookup was finally getting the urgency of the situation. He held Rufioh down. He pushed inside - he was huge - and Rufioh whimpered and lifted his hips to meet him.

Tall-dark-and-gorgeous smacked Rufioh's ass a couple of times. Rufioh whined and hoped he'd never stop.

"Filthy," whispered his hookup. "Depraved, needy - I'm going to ruin you."

"Yeah, sir."

Rufioh came first - no way was this body capable of any kind of control. His hookup slid out, and Rufioh made soft animal noises of disapproval - why hadn't the guy come inside him?

"Next time," said his hookup. "We shall discuss your crude presumption in finishing without permission."

"You wanna punish me?" Rufioh offered, half nervous and half hopeful.

"Next time," the hookup repeated, and smiled. It was a dangerous smile, and Rufioh wanted those teeth against his neck.

"So - need help?"

"Your hand be an acceptable offering."

Oh, an offering, like this guy's body is an altar and Rufioh's here to show devotion - yeah, yes, this guy had the best spiel. Rufioh was keeping him.

He wrapped a hand around him, all obedient - and watched with fascination as the hookup flushed, very slightly. His hairline was damp with exertion. Rufioh wanted to lick it.

"I want this in my mouth next time, doll," Rufioh said, and grinned like a wolf when his hookup tensed up, and came. 

"We shall discuss it," said the guy, and his smile had softened a little. 

Rufioh let himself get cleaned up - of course the guy was fussy about that - and then stretched out on the bed. It was a nice little motel room. The guy hadn't questioned why Rufioh hadn't taken him home. He thought of what the congregants would say if he bought home a boyfriend, and snickered into the guy's shoulder.

"Shall I leave you?" offered the hookup. 

"Nah. Stay, doll, and let's get some cuddling on."

The second-best thing about being corporeal was sleep: Rufioh yawned hugely and let tiredness wash over him. The guy was less great at cuddling than he was at fucking, but he let Rufioh lie across him, like some clingy vine monster. He had a nice solid chest. 

Rufioh imagined himself on a raft, drifting toward dreamland, and he nearly missed it when his guy said, "I'm Horrus."

"Mm," said Rufioh, and introduced himself.

His true name was woven from thunder and the clink of metal, the calls of beasts and boys and those looking for shelter up high.

\- he didn't mean to use it. It slipped out.

Horuss stayed frozen beneath him, and then scrambled away, landing face-down on the motel carpet.

Rufioh murmured a "fuck", then scrambled to get up, because that kind of language was not tolerated in bed.

"Doll? I didn't mean to tell you, yet. I'm sorry."

"Your Excellency," Horuss breathed out. "I throw myself at your mercy."

"No, don't."

"I cannot apologize enough for my unforgivable bl-blasphemy."

Rufioh sighed, and felt sleep leave him completely. "Look. What kind of god would I be if I hurt you for something you had no way of knowing?" 

"So - am I to be exiled?"

"No! Listen. You didn't know. I'd be a horse's ass if I punished you for that."

"Heh. That is - any judgment you make is correct. It is your divine right."

"Riiiight." Rufioh dragged fingers through his own hair. Theology clearly wasn't the right approach here. "Look, why would I exile the hottest piece of ass in this city?"

"My ass is yours, Your Excellency, as is everything else."

Eugh. "Okay, here's what I - order - you to do. Listen. We're going out for, I don't know, milkshakes? And I'll explain a couple of things. But we'll be in public, so you'll need to treat me like a normal date. Got it?"

Horuss took a while to get up off the floor. He looked pale, and dazed, but he didn't flinch away when Rufioh touched his elbow.

"Lead the way, sir," Rufioh said, because he was just a little bit cruel sometimes. Horuss didn't laugh at it or anything, but he squared his shoulders - challenge recognized? Maybe? - and led them out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the excellent prompt!


End file.
